


15 Minutes Chasing You

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, Mates, Oblivious Scott, Sciles, Skittles, girl stiles stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding out that Stiles was out on a date with someone that wasn’t him was bad enough, but finding out that the date was Jackson Whittemore was just enough to bring out the beast in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Minutes Chasing You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a payment I made for losing a bet, well one of six payments. I was asked to write something that had Scott McCall and an always girl Stiles, both of which are sort of new areas for me to explore; I had 15 minutes to write a story with Scott McCall, Stiles and Jackson Whittemore. And this is what I managed to create before the time was lost.   
> This was a pain in the ass because I had no idea what to write or where to start.

 

 

Falling in love had never been a too trying of a task for Scott McCall, it had come as naturally to him as breathing did (if you ignored all the years he had suffered from an almost crippling asthma), and still it took him surprisingly long to realize that he was in love with the one person who had always been there for him; it took someone else being interested in his best friend to make Scott realize that did not like the idea of someone other than him spending the rest of their life with Stiles. The thought of someone other than Scott getting to share a bed with Stiles made something inside of the True Alpha to shift so violently that even clueless Scott became wise.

 

It was Friday night and Scott had assumed that Stiles would be home, because where else would she be without Scott, but the moment he enters the Stilinski house in the same comfortable way he had done since the both of them had been old enough to walk alone to each-others houses the Sheriff stops Scott from sprinting up the stairs to Stiles bedroom; his blood runs cold when Sheriff Stilinski tells him Stiles is out, and when the word “date” slips out into the otherwise silent room Scott’s heartbeat goes wild. The thought that Stiles was out there somewhere with another man, sharing deserts and kissing had Scott in an uproar.

 

Without another word Scott bolts out of the house in search of his best friend, while trying to call Stiles but each time he simply gets the advice to leave a message leaving Scott to track his friend like a bloodhound. Hell bent on finding and catching his prey, his determination heightened by the sudden realization that Stiles might decide to give herself to a person who isn’t Scott.

 

_Mine!_ Scott roared in unisons with his wolf, they’ll rip the person Stiles is with into tiny little pieces before showing her whom she belonged too. They would take Stiles home and keep her there until she got the message that she belonged to Scott; the thought of having her all to themselves had Scott and his wolf eager to get their hands all over the girl.

 

Her scent is so very familiar that Scott could always track her down. Since she had stopped abusing Adderall her true scent had come out and it had bewildered him at first with how wonderful it was, he had spent days breathing in the new found scent that put Allison’s scent to shame; a scent you could never successfully bottle-up because it was all Stiles, and she was unique.

 

Scott tracked Stiles to the new restaurant that had the proud title of being the most romantic establishment in Beacon Hills, to find the trail ending there was Scott pulling at his hair because of course this stranger would take _his_ Stiles to a restaurant that offered everything from live music and delicious meals but also privacy and candle light; of course this stranger took Scott’s Stiles to a place Scott couldn’t afford to take her too.

 

He can hear her laughing, and the sound is like a punch in the gut, because Stiles sounds genuinely happy and Scott has a painful moment of realization of how long it has been since he’s heard her laughter ring out loud so loudly and with such clarity and freedom, and it bothers him more than it should that he hasn’t made her laugh like that for ages.

 

Scott listens to the sound of her laughter and the familiar beat of her heart.

 

Scott knows he could do the honorable thing and let her, he could allow Stiles to have this moment; he could allow her to have the chance to experience something outside of their small circle, to her something normal in a life ruled by the supernatural madness the Bite had brought them.

 

However Scott can’t risk Stiles. He can’t risk losing Stiles to an outsider or anyone in their pack; Scott needs her to be there for him, he needs her to be there for their pack.

 

Scott needs Stiles, even if Stiles doesn’t need him as much as Scott needs her.

 

The werewolf enters the building with a violent pull of the door and stalked straight towards the table where Stiles is sitting with a person who isn’t as much of a stranger as Scott had hoped; it’s Jackson Whittemore, of all the people in Beacon Hills it had to be him. Seeing Jackson holding Stiles’ had has Scott stalking towards the table ready to rip the hand right-off.

 

Like always the sixth sense that they shared had Stiles getting up from where she was seated long before anyone else could have known that someone was coming for them, she turned to look at Scott with wide fearful eyes but Scott just can’t stop taking in this new Stiles standing before him.

 

Dear God, Scott thought as he looked at his best friend who had worn a dress a few times to please her mother and later Scott’s mother, but never before had he seen Stiles looking so…so…breathtakingly beautiful.

 

The dress is in his mind made to enhance the beauty of Stiles petit figure, to bring out all the curves she had hidden beneath layers and layers of clothing, the red color of the dress brings out the perfect pale skin and the lipstick Stiles is wearing matches the dress.

 

Heavenly father, those lips that are shaped like Cupids bow just demand to be kissed until the makeshift color has been washed away and replaced by a more natural color.

 

She’s wearing make-up, she’s never done that and it’s rather a pity because the eyeliner and mascara bring out the rich-honey-like color of her wonderful eyes.

 

And blessed it be, Scott would always and forever be allowed to be the one to see Stiles in all her glory.

 

Scott had never seen Stiles wear her hair long and free, sure he had noticed that she had grown it out but she kept her hair bound at all-times. His mind conjures and image of _his_ Stiles walking around his apartment wearing nothing but his old Beacon Hills High Schools Lacrosse jersey, the color bringing out the fine pale skin that was his to kiss and mark; and he would mark that fine skin so all would know she was taken, so that no one not even Jackson could dare to intrude on her ever again.

 

`Scott?´ the dread in Stiles voice was unpleasant enough to snap Scott out of a fantasy where he would wake-up every morning with Stiles wrapped around him much like she had done when they had been little. The sound of fear and worry in her voice tells him he needs to stop living in fantasies and just tell her, to just grow a pair and tell Stiles how he felt about her.

 

But Scott can’t speak. He can’t form words because all he sees is the proof that the funny little boy that turned out to be a girl was now a woman; incredible in every possible way, that is what Stiles Stilinski had always been but now incredible was attached with the word _woman_. Scott wants her more than he had ever wanted Allison, and she had for a while been Scott’s world but even then Stiles had been his life; but now as he stands there voiceless and unable to form words he knows what Stiles is to him.

 

_Mate._ The wolf in him says for the first-time in such a way Scott can’t ignore it, not that he wants too.

 

Without thought Scott opens his mouth and latches on to her hand, her hands are small and light compared to his and her hand fits in his like it had been made for just that, but then againStiles had always seemed like something made just for him; it was Stiles who understood Scott and it was Scott who never found anything she said to be anything but fascinating, it was Stiles who could comfort him and who stills stood-up for Scott even with him being the True Alpha and all, and it was Stiles Scott thought about the moment he woke-up in the morning and went to bed at night.

 

It had always been Scott and Stiles, Stiles and Scott, and Scott McCall knew he would never ready to have it end just because he had been a clueless idiot.

 

Without a word Scott pulled Stilesflush against him, and with one hand latched onto the lower back and the other came to rest against the fragile neck, and then with his hands comfortably in place he kissed her.

 

Sure they had practiced kissing on each other a few times, but they hadn’t really been proper kissing just little kids trying to be bigger than what they were. But this time they weren’t little kids, and this time Scott wanted to put his everything into the kiss.

 

The kiss lacked any of the careful nervousness that had been around with Allison, it was all possessiveness and laced with desperate hunger; it was purely instinctual, it was thick with animalistic need.

 

Stiles was rigid and unresponsive, at first. As Scott’s confidence started to sway but the wolf in him began demanded him not to allow her to reject them, but then he heard the soft hesitant but soft moan escape from her before she answered his kiss as fiercely as Scott had been kissing her.

 

And when the kiss finally broke, not from Scott wanting it too but because Stiles really needed to breathe, Scott growled out the one single word that summed up everything, `Mine.´ and when Stiles answered without hesitation or doubt, `I’ve always been yours.´

 


End file.
